Games with Female Protagonists
PS2 Games with Female Protagonists * 7 Blades - Pistol Oyuri - Action-Beat´em Up * Aeon Flux * Alias * Arcana Heart - Fighting Game * Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance - Action RPG * Baldur's Gate: Dark AllianceII - Action RPG * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance * Beyond Good and Evil - Action Adventure SciFi * BloodRayne - Action Horror * BloodRayne II - Action Horror * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Chaos Bleeds - 'Beat 'em up, Horror * 'Catwoman '- Action Adventure * Clock Tower 3 - Survival Horror * Combat Queen - FMV rail shooter, released in 2002 * 'Crimson Tears - Amber and Kadie * Cy Girls - Action Adventure * Charlie´s Angels - Beat 'em Up * Death by Degrees - Action Adventure * Devil May Cry 2 * Eternal Poison '- Strategy Turn-Based Fantasy * Evergrace - Sharlene's story * Falling Stars - Role-Playing Third-Person * 'Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel '''- Action Role-Playing * '''Fighting Beauty Wulong - Import * Fatal Frame - Survival Horror * Fatal Frame: Crimson Butterfly - Survival Horror * Fatal Frame III - Survival Horror * Final Fantasy X-2 - Role-Playing * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Action * Gladius - Tactics RPG, you can play as a female character. * Gregory Horror Show- Action Adventure Horror - You can pick to play as a female character. * GrimGrimoire - Strategy Real-Time Fantasy * Haunting Ground - Survival Horror * Indigo Prophecy - one of the three playable characters is female * James Cameron's Dark Angel - Beat'em up * Kya Dark Lineage - 3d Platformer * Kuon - Survival Horror * La Pucelle Tactics - Strategy Turn-Based Fantasy * Kaena - Action-adventure, based on the movie Kaena: The Prophecy * Katamari Damacy series - Many unlockable cousins are female * Kiki kaikai 3 (Heavenly Guardian) * Mahou Tsukai Kurohime - (import) - 3d Beat´em Up * Melty Blood (import)- fighting game * Metal Slug series - Fio, Eri and Nadia * Nightshade * Odin Sphere * Outlaw Series * Oni * Portal Runner - '''Adventure/Platformer * Phantom Brave - Strategy Turn-Based Fantasy * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat * Primal - Action Adventure Fantasy * '''Project Minerva Professional - Action/Shooter * Puyo Puyo Fever * Puyo Puyo Fever 2 '''(Import) * '''Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary (Import) * Red Ninja: End of Honor - Action Adventure Historic * Resident Evil Outbreak * Resident Evil 4 - Can play as Ada Wong in 'Assignment Ada' and 'Separate Ways' * Resident Evil Code: Veronica X - about half of the game - Survival Horror * Rise of the Kasai - Second Main Character (Barefooted) * Rogue Ops '- Stealth Splinter Cell-like game. main character is a blonde named Nikki Connor. * Rumble Roses - Wrestling * Rule of Rose - Survival Horror * '''Scandal '(import) * Silent Hill 2 Director's Cut - Survival Horror - only in the subscenario 'Born from a Wish' * Silent Hill 3 - Survival Horror * '''Siren - Survival Horror - about half of the 10 playable characters are female * Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Strategy Turn-Based Fantasy - You can pick to play as a female. * Space Channel 5 Special Edition * Stolen * Stretch Panic * Suikoden 3 * Summoner 2 * Syberia - Adventure Third-Person Fantasy * Syberia II - Adventure Third-Person Fantasy * Tenchu 3 * Tenchu Fatal Shadows * Tomb Raider: Angel of Darkness - Action/Adventure * Tomb Raider: Legend - Action/Adventure * Tomb Raider: Anniversary - Action/Adventure * Tomb Raider: Underworld - Action/Adventure * The Bouncer - Dominique & Echidna - 3d Beat´em Up * The Operative No One Lives Forever '-' 'FPS * The Red Star - Action General - You can play as Makita and Maya. (Unlockable character) * Trapt - Action Adventure Horror * '''Twinkle Star Sprites La Petite Princesse '(Import) * '''Urban Reign - Shun Ying Lee - 3d Beat´em Up * Valkyrie Profile series * Viewtiful Joe 2 - Silvia * VIP - Pamela Anderson * Wild Arms 3 - RPG * Xenosaga series * Xena Warrior Princess - 3d Platformer/Beat 'em up PS1 Games with Female Protagonists * Atelier Marie '''(Import) * '''Athena: Awakening From the Ordinary Life (Import) * Clock Tower - Survival Horror * Clock Tower 2: The Struggle Within - Survival Horror * Clock Tower: The First Fear - Survival Horror * Dino Crisis * Dino Crisis 2 - some of the time * Evil Zone - Fighting Game * Favorite Dear: Junpaku no Yogensha (Import) (you can play as a female Angel) * Fear Effect (2000) * Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (2001) * Final Fantasy VI * Koudelka * Makeruna! Makendou 2' (Import) (central character is a girl)' * Money Idol Exchanger '(Import)' * Nekketsu Oyako (Import) (one of the three playable characters is a girl) * Parasite Eve * Parasite Eve 2 * Persona 2: Eternal Punishment * Puyo Puyo Tsuu (Import) * Puyo Puyo Sun '''(Import) * '''Puyo Puyo ~n (Import) * Resident Evil 1 - You can play as Jill Valentine or Chris Redfield - Survival Horror * Resident Evil 2 - Play alternates between Claire Redfield and Leon Kennedy - Survival Horror * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis - Survival Horror * Seishoujokantai Virgin Fleet '''(import) * '''Soul of the Samurai - Lin's Story - Beat´em Up * Star Ocean Second Story - Rena's story * Stressless Lesson: Les Les (import) * Tenchu Series - Ayame - Stealth Based Game * Threads of Fate -Mint's story * Tomb Raider I - You play as Lara Croft - Action/Adventure * Tomb Raider II - You play as Lara Croft - Action/Adventure * Tomb Raider III - You play as Lara Croft - Action/Adventure * Tomb Raider IV: The Last Revelation - You play as Lara Croft - Action/Adventure * Tomb Raider V: Chronicles - You play as Lara Croft- Action/Adventure * Umihara Kawase Shun (Import) * Valkyrie Profile * VIP - Pamela Anderson - Action (Quick Time Events) * Xena Category:Xena